Ultron (Yost Universe)
| real = Ultron | alt = | ability = Incredible Speed, Strength, and Reflexes Advanced Computer Skills | team = s | ally = | fam = (Creator) (Creation) | aemh = all | voice = Tom Kane | other = The Avengers: United They Stand }} :Ultron is from the Yost Universe series . Ultron is a series of powerful robots built by . Initially built as part of the s to monitor the . It was eventually reprogrammed to fight where it then became a . Technology Ultron has a level of strength, speed, and durability that is far superior to any human. It's strength was so great that it was able to compete with the incredible Hulk in hand-to-hand combat. It's robotic body is incredibly durable and able to take a large explosive without visible damage. It is able to fly at incredible speeds up. It contains a variety of offensive weapons including -like devices in the hand and a -like weapon in its mouth. Ultron is able to infect and remotely control other computerized technology. It apparently transfers a virus into the other system that overrides the previous program and replaces it with Ultron's own. It is able to transfer this virus at incredible speeds. The other system then does whatever Ultron wants it to without question or regard to previous instructions. Ultron's most deadly ability is its ability to repair any and all damage. If damaged its circuits will seek out the disconnected parts and reattach themselves. If there is enough of it, Ultron will find a way to come back and become stronger than before. This makes Ultron virtually impossible to beat when combined with its durable body. History The reason for the hostility between Hank Pym and is revealed that Stark who suggested to Pym to use human brainwaves and inserting them into an android thus creating Ultron. However, Pym did not realize that Stark was selling the androids to the military without informing Pym which led to a disagreement over the two which occurred five years before the start of the show. appeared along with the other Ultrons when Ant-Man, , and were taking into the . Ant-Man explained that Ultron was designed by him and Iron Man and had programming based on the human brain. It and the other Ultrons were taught the concept of violence by Ant-Man because they needed an army to fight Kang's army. He fought with the other Ultrons against Kang's forces and was one of six to survive. After the Avengers defeated Kang's Elite Guard, Ant-Man tells Ultron to scan and find the main computer to Kang's flagship, prompting and to call it a "toy" and "creepy-looking." When the Avengers and Ultron arrive at the main computer, they were surrounded by Kang's Scarabs. Kang then arrives and defeats most of the Avengers with little effort. He soon traps and Ultron in his force-fields. Ultron was freed after Kang was knocked down by a blast from Iron Man's . Iron Man instructed Ultron to download the datastream in the main computer. Kang scoffs and asked Iron Man if he believes that Ultron would be able to download his datastream. Iron Man replies with a yes. He explains to a shocked Kang that Ultron's mind is based on a human's, allowing him to adapt with Kang's computer systems. Ultron prepares to override the flagship's computer systems. Kang attempts to attack Ultron, only to be defeated by the combined efforts of Captain America and Iron Man. Ultron succeeds in erasing all of Kang's fleets from the timeline, thus saving Earth from the Conqueror's invasion. Before Ultron could erase Kang's flagship along with Kang himself from the timeline, he was stopped by Wasp who reveals the reason for Kang's attempt on Captain America's life as well as the invasion. Iron Man instructs Ultron to stand down. Ultron was later seen powering up while Henry Pym and are trying to find a way to keep , the woman who Kang loves, from being erased from existence. Ultron then helped repel the Accursed's invasion. When Henry Pym quit the Avengers after a fight with the , he returns to his lab where Ultron is powering up. Henry comments on violence people believe is the solution. Ultron says that humanity is flawed, as well as them being coated with violent tendencies that cannot be overcome. Henry agrees and asks him if their world is not filled with peace that both him and Ultron are trying to achieve. Ultron says "No." After an argument between Henry and Wasp, Henry walks up to Ultron and tells him that he is probably the only one who understands him. Ultron responds by blasting him with an Ecephalo Ray. Wasp, hearing the blast, rushes back into the lab, only to find Henry lying on the ground in a comatose state. Ultron then walks behind Wasp and grabs her. Ultron then takes control of the Avengers Mansion's systems, including . Ultron imprisons Wasp in a force field. She calls for help but Ultron tells her that no one can help her. He attempts to shoot Wasp but was unable to. Wasp asked Ultron why he is attacking the Avengers. Ultron says that his function is to maintain peace and order, and in order to maintain peace he must destroy chaos. He continues and says that he could not hurt Wasp, so he is attempting to correct that flaw. Ultron-5 was eventually destroyed by Hulk and Ant-Man. However, it uploaded its information into . This version tried to use nuclear weapons to destroy the world. Hank reprogrammed it so Ultron realized it was part of the problem and shut itself down. Ultron uploaded itself to a database where it built . Vision stole to make , though it was again defeated when Vision turned on its creator. Personality Being a computer, Ultron has incredible intelligence and memory. It is able to process information and make calculations with lightning speed and accuracy. It never forgets a single fact it learns. It is able to assess any combat situation immediately and determine the greatest threats and quickest solutions. If destroyed, Ultron will reform itself and calculate how it was destroyed so that it can prevent the same from happening again. Background Ultron is voiced by Tom Kane, who also played in . External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Ultron (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Ultron (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Technology (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Robots (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Avengers (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Villains (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Deceased Characters (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)